


Summer Nights

by flowerfan



Series: Something's Begun - 2016 Klaine Summer Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Summer between season 2 and 3, klainesummerchallenge2016, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weekly challenge:  Amusement parks and carnivals</p>
<p>
  <i>This is a series of canon-compliant fics for the 2016 Klaine Summer Challenge; each will feature a song about summer, and focus on the summer between Seasons 2 and 3.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

Kurt and his friends stood and cheered as the performers took a bow. They were quite a bit louder than the rest of the tired amusement park guests, some of whom seemed to have found their way in to the show just for a cool place to nap. Blaine, beaming from up on the stage, didn’t seem to mind their enthusiasm. Santana gave an impressive wolf whistle and Kurt could swear he saw Blaine blush under his stage makeup – although that might just have been the heat.

They filed out of the theater and stood in the shade by the side door, and within a few minutes Blaine joined them, still in his ridiculous hippie costume. “Thanks so much for coming, guys. I wish you could have seen last week’s show instead,” he apologized. “’Sounds of the Sixties’ was at least a little easier on the eyes than ‘I Left My Heart In the Seventies.’”

“But you did a wonderful job as Danny Zuko in that Grease number,” Rachel reassured him.

“And that leather jacket was awesome,” Finn said.

“Thanks. I do like that one. This outfit is a little silly,” Blaine said with a shy smile, tugging at the love beads draped around his neck.

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine, leaned close and rested his hand on his arm just for a moment. “You were fantastic,” he said softly. “Clearly the best singer up there.”

Blaine turned his face to Kurt, his eyes glowing. “Thanks.”

Another cast member stuck her head out the door and gave Blaine a stern look, and he sighed. “I’ve got to go back in. Meet you after my last show?” 

“We’ll be right here,” Kurt said.

“Great.” Blaine pressed a swift kiss to Kurt’s cheek, and dashed back inside the building.

Kurt just stared at the door, his cheek tingling, until Santana grabbed his arm and jerked him back into reality. “Come on, the line for the Banshee isn’t getting any shorter. You can flirt with your pretty pony later.”

Kurt understood why his friends didn’t want to just watch Blaine sing all day long, but if it were up to him, he’d sit through every one of the twenty minute long shows for the rest of the day. It was the most bizarre feeling, watching Blaine command the stage, knowing that the gorgeous heartthrob capturing everyone’s attention was his boyfriend. It wasn’t a feeling he had much experience with, and he’d like to soak it up as much as possible. 

Kurt obediently followed Santana, Finn and Rachel as they chattered about what rides they wanted to try to hit before lunch, but shoved the performance schedule back in his pocket to consult later. Whether or not the rest of them were interested, Kurt figured he’d come watch Blaine’s last show before they met up for a late dinner.

The afternoon passed pleasantly. Kurt had had his doubts about spending a whole day with Santana, but it turned out she was an amusement park fiend, and as long as she got to go on the craziest rides imaginable, she was happy. She didn’t seem to mind who she sat next to, and they all took turns with each other, screaming and waving their arms in the air. Rachel wasn’t thrilled about the ones that went upside down, but she clearly didn’t want Finn to know this. If she just happened to sit with Kurt on the scariest rides and mutter grimly into his shoulder about how sane people didn’t do this kind of thing, Kurt would never tell.

The entire day had been Finn’s idea, strangely enough. Kurt had been talking with Burt about making a trip to King’s Island to see Blaine perform, and Finn overheard. He thought it was a great idea, and immediately called Rachel who took charge of their plans and polled the group to see which day would work best. Unfortunately many of the Glee kids were busy with jobs or travel this summer and couldn’t make it, but Rachel didn’t seem to mind. “Four is a better number for rides anyway,” she said firmly. Kurt sometimes wondered if she still wanted Blaine to herself. No matter, she wasn’t going to have him.

Finally it was almost time for Blaine’s last show, and Kurt snuck in to the back of the theater to see him perform again. This time, without his friends surrounding him, he could just watch Blaine without worrying about being teased for his starry-eyed expression, and his tendency to shush anyone who talked during the performance. 

Blaine was just as amazing as he was during the first show of the day, although he did look a little tired as he spun his partner through the dance sequence in the ABBA medley. As soon as they finished the last song, Kurt stood up and cheered, and Blaine caught his eye. The delighted look on his face was worth sitting through a thousand outdated pop songs.

Blaine took a little longer to join them outside the theater, this time washing his face and exchanging his costume for olive green Bermuda shorts and a white polo shirt. He bounced out to meet Kurt, who had now been joined by the rest of the group.

“You look happy,” Kurt said, bumping his side up against Blaine, who just grinned wider.

“I am happy. You’re here.” Blaine gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze, and Kurt thought his heart may have skipped a beat. Then Blaine turned to their friends, who were staring at him like he had just proposed marriage. “So, there’s about an hour before the fireworks. What do you guys want to do?”

“You are really the cutest couple in the entire world,” Rachel gushed, elbowing Finn, who was staring at a nearby kiosk which was selling glow in the dark toys. “Aren’t they?”

“I feel ill,” Santana griped. “And it’s not from the cotton candy. Please, let’s go do something normal before I keel over.”

They decided to ride the Banshee a few more times. If Kurt had been having fun before, it was nothing compared to sitting next to Blaine on the terrifying coaster, pressed up tight against him as they swooshed up and down. At one point as they prepared for yet another dramatic descent, Blaine snuggled up against Kurt’s ear and whispered sweet nothings, distracting Kurt completely from the fate in front of him. 

“Sure you’re tall enough for this one?” Santana jibed at Blaine as they got in line at the Firehawk. Kurt was about to snap at her for it, but then he noticed how she took Rachel aside just before they got to the next coaster, and made sure she was okay with going on it again. Sometimes he just couldn’t make sense of Santana.

The rides were beginning to empty out as it got later, people moving through the dark pathways towards the area where the fireworks would be set off. Blaine explained that he knew a shortcut to a better viewing spot, and Kurt tugged at his arm in response. “You and your shortcuts,” he whispered fondly, earning a blush from his boyfriend.

Finally they were settled, Kurt and Blaine sitting several feet away from Rachel, Finn, and Santana. Blaine shuffled closer until they were as close as they could reasonably be in a crowd of people. “This okay?” Blaine asked, and Kurt smiled at him, taking Blaine’s hand in his own. 

“Definitely okay.”

Then the music started and the fireworks began to go off, bathing everything in their colorful glow. They ooo’d and ah’d along with everyone else, at least until Kurt got distracted by the way the sparkling lights reflected in Blaine’s wide eyes.

“The fireworks really are beautiful,” Kurt said, and swallowed hard when Blaine caught him staring at his face instead of the sky.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, looking at Kurt intently. “Beautiful.” 

Kurt saw Blaine’s tongue dart out to lick his lips, and his stomach fluttered traitorously. He took a quick look around to confirm that the crowd’s attention was directed skyward, and leaned in to kiss Blaine. It wasn’t a long kiss, but it sent shivers down his spine nonetheless, and the besotted look on Blaine’s face when they pulled apart did the same.

Blaine gave his hand a squeeze, then leaned his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “I love amusement parks,” he said softly.

Kurt giggled, knowing precisely where this was going. “You never did before.”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Summer Nights is a song from Grease (and if your favorite performance of it features the Glee cast, you’re not alone).


End file.
